It Brings Us Together
by Fanciey Crieture
Summary: A bloody past can traumatize you. A horrid yesterday can cause you suffering. A terrible youth can can cause damage that wont end. Some people who are affected by these things will hide their pain. Some of these people are special. Let's just see if they can work together. Human/Magical AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This as basically an AU where the countries are humans (not really) and fight magical or supernatural creatures. They also relive moments of there past, like Denny boy over there having dreams of the bloody death of his family or little, girly, Romy here with her buddy, The Bul, remembering the morbid things they've done, but can't really believe. OH! and Romania and Norway are girls in this, there's no real reason for that, I just felt weird without girls in the story. It just seemed boring without a few. The main ships involved are USUK, BulRom and DenNor. I might add Spamano, SuFin and RoChu. :p**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **CRAPPY INTRODUCTIONS... YEHEY!**_

He walked towards the door. A big smile on his face as he opened the door. He was assuming lot of things but what he got was something he really didn't expect. He thought he would have to talk to people in a sophisticated manner and such, but instead he was greeted with an almost bone breaking hug by a blonde man with glasses and blue eyes.

"Finally you've arrived. I started getting worried my brain was messing with me. But luckily you're here!" said an energetic blonde.

"...What?"

...

"Oh yeah!"

"My name is Alfred F. Jones and I'm the owner of this business. I suppose your name is Mathias Kohler, born and raised in Denmark. I am right, right?"

"I suppose you've read my resume already..."

"It's not that... I just know."

...

"Okay then... But why were you so happy to see me? I doubt we've met before..." Mathias said to try and break the unnerving silence.

"I'll explain to you later. Now I think is time you see the rest of the team, okay?"

And with that he was forcefully dragged out of the room to another one opposite to the one they were previously in. When the door's room was open it looked like a normal break room. It had slightly more furniture than an average one but it still seemed normal. Well at least without the fact that there were like equipment that you'd see in a science lab... He was deadly confused.

 _Wait... why-_

Suddenly his eyes fell on the people also in the room. First on a slightly petite woman with blonde hair and indigo eyes. She also had a mysterious hair curl.

"This is Luna Bondevik. She is one of our potion masters. Her specialty is healing ones and ones similar to that. Oh, and she's Norwegian."

Mathias was confused at first. Then, he understood what he meant.

 _That's why they accepted me without any questioning or anything?! How do they know?!_

His eyes fell on another. This time a man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. His huge eyebrows were noticed as well.

"This gentleman is Arthur Kirkland. His specialty is hostile potions. And he's British"

Alfred said pointing to the man. The man glared in return while the lady stared blankly.

"Nice to meet you. What's your name?" She said with lack a of proper emotion.

"Oh! I'm Mathias Kohler. Nice to meet you too."

He faced the other man he had just met but the look he gave him got him a little self-conscious.

"Hello" Arthur said and raised his hand for Mathias to shake. He now had a polite smile on his face. But immediately after the polite greetings he returned to being a grump.

...

"Well we only have to introduce you to two more people. But they're probably gonna be back soon so don't worry." Alfred said with a reassuring smile on his face.

"What can you do?."

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you…It's like being able to see the possible outcome of things..."

 _That's why..._

"And you?"

"It's ummmm spell casting I guess?"

Nods and hums were the replies...

Then suddenly a short girl skipped in. She had strawberry blonde hair that could've easily been mistaken as brown and had a pair of ruby eyes. She stopped right in front of him.

"Hello Sir. My name's is Viorica Popescu." A bright smile appeared on the girl's face.

"Always so polite…" Arthur mumbled with annoyance obvious in his voice.

Mathias simply smiled and introduced himself, just as a man came in. He had dark brown hair and emerald eyes.

"His name is Nikola Asenov. He is a nice man, believe me and he's Bulgarian while I'm Romanian." The shorter of the two said cheerfully.

"Hello there" his voice had a thick accent. Yet, everyone had one so it wasn't that odd.

"Hello!" He said cheerfully.

"These two are special because they can hurt creatures unlike us and can communicate with them as well" Alfred announced.

"Alright? But what exactly do we do here... I mean you literally just dragged me into a room without much explanation..." He said with an awkward chuckle.

The others either had an annoyance plastered on their faces or were dumbfounded. Thou all eyes were on Alfred.

"GIT, YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM?!"Arthur practically screeched like a banshee...

"Sometimes I forget, okay?" he looked like a guilty child.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I basically copied my other story that I didn't finish and changed the appearance and names of the characters to fit their personalities. Though I changed the personality of the person Denmark was based on. It wasn't that hard anyway, we haven't an character development yet. So, like, I hope you enjoy?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **In this fic we have an extra grumpy England, teenage Romania and Bulgaria and Confused Denmark. That's the info I didn't give you on the previous chapter but will learn on this. Hope you enjoy? \/(^.^)\/**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2:_**

 ** _This is boring…._**

"First off... this is a government organization. It's a group filled with people who can fight against the supernatural. Alfred interviews or...ummm...ambushes you. Let's say that." Viorica said.

"Alfred does it because he doesn't just see future events but also, surprisingly, makes the best choices... Not that it does much anyway. He already knows who to choose" Nikola said surprising Mathias.

"So why were there other people with me?" he asked.

"So that it won't be so suspicious. We're trying to have a low profile. I thought you knew that... You're a bigger idiot than I thought you'd be..." Luna said her voice trailing off.

"Wait, so is Alfred really the boss?" he asked. Everyone around him either laughed or cracked a grin.

"You should really stop feeding lies to people. That's impolite." Viorica teased Alfred who just shrugged.

"There are also a few rules we have to oblige to. For example we cannot show off our powers to others. Unless we have to, given the situation." She said to Mathias.

"Another rule is that you can't put other people in danger. There are more, but it's basically just tells you things you should already know, like be careful and stuff." Nikola once again spoke.

"Okay then... May I get to know you lot? Like, what happened to you before this job? And how long have you been here? Why are they here even thou they looks like they're supposed to be in school?" Mathias asked the last question geared towards the two teenagers.

"To answer your first question, yes you may. To your third, Arthur, Alfred and I have had this job for about 3 years...?" Luna looked at the others named who in turn confirmed it with nods.

"As for Viorica and Nikola, they had this job for around a year and a half... Pretty good for 16 year olds right? To your fourth one, they were requested by the government to do such job and Arthur is teaching them."Luna continued.

"But what about the second one?" Mathias asked looking at the others. Viorica and Alfred, who were standing, shifted from foot to foot. While the rest who were sitting looked away.

 _He really is curious for him to ask it again..._

"That's a topic you shouldn't ask us, don't dive into business that belong to other people..." Luna was the one who replied.

An awkward and thick silence that she swore could be cut with a knife has overlapped onto the group. But Viorica, also noticing this, tried to stop it by bringing out her social blade and slicing the silence and changing it to the sound of conversation.

"How about we watch a movie together? We can have our first outing with Mathias. It's been a while since we've watched a movie as a group. I bet there's something good on!" she said with a smile that could be compared to the sun.

"That seems like a good idea. I'll go." Nikola said.

 _Always agreeing with Viorica, Niko?_

The other replies were either nods or hums of agreement.

 _~TIME SKIP OF PRUSSIAN AWESOMENESS~_

 _(AT THE CINEMA HOUSE)_

"There are a couple of good movies here." Alfred said.

"Look, this one is about giant cannibals that have no vital regions and give off steam every time they get hurt." Niko said.

"Seen it. The anime and manga are better. Trust me..." Rica said to the other who nodded.

"This one's about a girl, who's father is remarrying a lady who has a lot of sons and they fall in love with their new sister." Alfred said

 _You like romance too much…_

"I don't really like incest" Arthur said with a slight look of disgust on his features.

In the end they watched a movie about a yellow tentacle monster who's teaching the worst students of an amazing school. But plans to destroy the earth. And his students are tasked to kill him.

 _~AFTER THE MOVIE~_

They hailed a taxi. In all honesty Luna was just really bored. Like the usual, Viorica was chatting with Nikola about how she loved the movie so much, and he was paying close attention to her. _They are so in love._ Even though they haven't realized what they were feeling was love, it was just too obvious. Alfred was there annoying Arthur who was moments away from snapping. She looked at Mathias and walked towards him. She just stood there. They didn't converse or glance at each other. They just stood there waiting for the taxi.

 _~AT THE BUILDING~_

"Mathias you have to pack your things 'cause you'll be living in this building" Arthur said casually.

"THE FUCK!" Everyone was startled by the reaction. Even Luna who had the best composure.

"Don't bloody yell at me. I'm telling the truth. We all live here. It's all funded by the government so relax." Arthur replied.

He calmed down significantly and let out a sigh.

"YEHEY~ We have a new housemate!" Viorica seemed very happy by this.

The others except for Luna all smiled at the girls enthusiasm. Even Arthur.

They had briefed him on the rules of the building and he then left to his own home and started packing.

 _~Short time skip~_

"He'll be a good member to our group..." Nikola said after he had left.

"I just want to know if he's gonna continue asking about our pasts and stuff. I mean he would learn about it eventually. Sigh, at least by then _we_ would know stuff about his past too…" Rica asked a hint of worry on her voice.

 _...We should have forget about it already... but why can't we?..._

"Well, his papers have been sent to the government. He can't back down now" Luna said as Arthur nodded.

"Well, good night everyone. See you tomorrow…" Alfred said.

And those were the last words said by the group as they went into their respective rooms ready for the darkness of slumber.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So basically I will have the characters have a chapter to say they're thoughts. Like the previous one had Dopemark's thought, and this one has Norlady's thoughts.**

 **It's midnight and I still feel like watching Youtube or anime. Please help me**

 **Hopefully I didn't fail and you like it... (^/./^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER THAT I DIDN'T PUT IN THE OTHER CHAPTERS!_**

 ** _Hetalia doesn't belong me.. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. If I did own it though, I would add The Philippines and the rest of Southeast Asia that aren't official characters yet._**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 3:**_

 _ **They're first mission with Mathias.**_

They all attended a meeting for their new mission, well except for two. The last two to be informed were Rica and Nikola.

"We're having a mission _there_?!" Viorica shouted shocking everyone. She looked at Niko. She could see he was just as outraged as her, but he was always better at keeping things to himself.

The others were trying to calm the duo down. They tried their best to postpone the announcement to the two, but telling them was inevitable.

"WHAT IF WE WENT TO THE WOODS, ARTHUR? WOLD YOU AGREE TO THAT?!" Viorica shouted, clearly outraged.

"Yeah, and what about the old playground, Alfie?" Nikola argued. He was scowling and glaring at everyone in the room.

"A cave would be a fun place to go to, right Luna?" Rica said with a smile that seemed so insincere you would cringe.

 _I would go to my least favorite place if it meant I killing that was thing scaring the crap out of me…_ Arthur thought.

"We just cant go there, okay…."Rica said. Her last words trailing off.

"The people there didn't like us and I doubt they will. Not to mention the things…. _They've_ done to us….." Niko followed up.

But after days of arguing, they agreed….

Rica and Nikola sighed. They would be going to their old high school.

.∞. ∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.

ANOTHER TIME SKIP

.∞. ∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.

 **A CHAT WITH ELIZEBETA**

 _ **Witch bitch:** Why is this my nickname?_

 _ **Witch bitch:** And why am I in a chat with _ you?

 _ **Viorica:** I need to talk to you about something_

 _ **Witch bitch changed your name to Vampire motherfucker**_

 _ **Vampire motherfucker:** Seriously? I need to talk to you about our school._

 _ **Witch bitch:** Correction,_ my _school_

 _ **Vampire motherfucker:** Fine, your school… I want to know if there's been some like weird events and stuff_

 _ **Witch bitch:** Why would the likes of you want to know?_

 _ **Vampire motherfucker:** My friends heard some weird stuff happened there after Niko and I left_

 _ **Witch bitch:** It was you, right? And it wasn't just after?_

 _ **Vampire motherfucker:** So stuff did happen?_

 _ **Witch bitch:** No, I mean I wasn't meant to say that.._

 _ **Vampire motherfucker:** Thank you, that would be all. Farewell!_

 **END OF CONVERSATION**

Niko chose to read the chat Rica had with Elizabeta, he had a small scowl gracing his features.

"Why do people call you a vampire? You don't really resemble one"

"You seriously look at me like I look normal? I'm starting to doubt your intelligence.." Rica replied. She was still smiling, it still looked sincere, but they were sure she wasn't joking.

With that, everyone looked at her. _She honestly looks like one, but how did I not notice? She has ruby eyes, long canines and usually wears red dresses with black cardigans, hats and stuff. Anyone would've thought she was a vampire a first glance._ Arthur furrowed his brows.

\\\ o

/ o

Mathias went into Arthur's room. He woke him up and told him there was an emergency.

"We need your help…" he said as he pulled Arthur towards an old room no one used. The others were inside as well.

There the two teenagers sat, the only thing keeping them up was the wall. Both were sleeping and seemed to be smiling. You would see the scene as cute and adorable, if they weren't covered with blood, holding knives and there wasn't a dead stray dog in front of them. At least it looked like a stray. The dog looked so injured you could barely detect it was what it was.

"What happened to them Arthur? You know them the best! You should know what to do, right?" Alfred said, with a little hint of fear in his words. But, Arthur didn't hear him.

 _This can't be happening… I thought they were done with it. THEY EVEN FORGOT ABOUT THE THINGS THEY'VE DONE! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN._

"Wake them up…" He ordered, and they did the task.

They both woke up like they barely slept. It was probably the truth though. They both looked up and looked around the room. Their eyes fell on Arthur.

"What happened last night…?" Arthur asked as if he was a parent who was scolding a child. But with those words they seemed to remember everything.

Soon enough, the room filled with wails and cries of fear and regret.

 _Did they remember their past now…..?_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Did you get what Viorica and Nikola were hinting? You most likely did… You guys aren't idiots… NOT THAT SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T GET IT IS AN IDIOT….**

 **None of my chapters have been long… You just have to wait, hehe sorry….**

 **I hope you like it and it isn't a mess… The next chapter mostly features Bull car illa's and Rum many a's and someone else's past and stuff.. But no need to fret, action will start around two chapters from now.**


End file.
